


Counter Offer

by bigk4062



Series: Job offer universe [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: Sequel to Job Offer.  3 months after Joey rejected Kaiba, both have attempted to move on with their life.  However, a new offer causes Joey to rethink his past decisions, and finally realize what it is he really wants.  J/K, J/M





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read Job Offer, I can't believe how many people took the time to check it out! Anyway, thanks to talyag who was kind enough to review the last chapter of Job Offer... I hope you all enjoy this one as well!!!

 

Joey reached out to hit his phone, which was currently beeping at an annoying rate at him. Blurry eyed, he stared at the numbers trying to figure out what was going on.  
“Oh crap! It's almost 6. Yug's gonna be here in 10 minutes!”  
He jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, brushing his teeth while attempting to brush his hair. That didn't work out to well, so he quickly spat his toothpaste into the sink before attempting to pull a knot out of his blond hair.  
Tossing his head a few times to give his hair that trademark poofy look, he went back out into his bedroom, smiling at Mai who was sitting up sleepily in bed watching him.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?”  
He asked, taking the time to walk over and kiss her on the forehead.  
“Why are you up so early Joseph? I thought we didn't have to be at Kaiba Corp until 11?”  
Mai asked, yawning.  
“Yea well, Kaiba's having one of his intense meltdowns and Yugi and I promised we would make everything look perfect. We're going to go over now to check things out and make sure there are no last minute changes that need to be made.”  
Mai looked over at the clock and nodded.  
“How about I bring you boys some breakfast? Say 8 o'clock?”  
Joey nodded, starting to drool a little over the thought of food.  
“That sounds perfect. I'll leave some cash on the counter along with my keys so you don't have to bother with a cab. Text me when you're ready to leave so I can tell you who's there.”  
Mai nodded, leaning back against the pillows as she watched the younger male leave the room, waiting until she heard him leave the apartment before picking up her discarded robe and padding into the bathroom for a shower.  
Joey greeted Yugi who was yawning behind the wheel of his car. Placing a cup on the roof, he opened the door, handing Yugi the coffee in his hand before grabbing his own and settling in the car. Yugi smiled appreciately, gulping down a bit before sighing.  
“Thank God for timers on coffee machines huh Joey?”  
Joey smiled in agreement, knowing that both of them had picked up Kaiba's habit of surviving on caffeine and a power bar when he was desperate for food. Yugi looked back up at Joey's apartment, tapping on the wheel a bit.  
“Is Mai coming with us?”  
“Nah, he's going to come later with some food for us. My kind of woman!”  
Yugi shook his head, not really understanding his best friend at all. Mai and Joey had always had a strange relationship, and now that Joey was fully out of the closet it had gotten even weirder. The last time she had been in town they had their hands all over each other, and several people had commented on their PDA's.  
That Monday Joey had showed up at work still smelling like Mai's perfume, and Yugi watched as Kaiba had walked in, only to turn and go right back out the door. Joey had pretended not to notice, and when Yugi had called him out on it, Joey had finally broken down and told Yugi about his non-relationship with Kaiba which had shocked him.  
Since then, he had been finely tuned to the tension between his boss and co-worker, wondering how long the two of them would be able to keep fooling themselves that things could be normal between them.  
Yugi went on auto-matic pilot, driving to work while Joey babbled next to him about random things. Finally they came to Kaiba Corp, parking right next to Kaiba in the empty employee parking area. Joey looked at his watch, relieved that they still have 7 minutes before they were suppose to be there. The two boys walked into their office, dropping of their stuff before going up to Kaiba's office.  
The brunet was there, pacing by the window as he waited. Mokuba was half asleep on the couch, moaning under his breath about the time. Kaiba glared at his two employees, not caring that they were exactly on time. A strong, perfumy scent hit his nose, and Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he realized where  
bit was coming from.  
“Hey boss, is that what you're going to wear today? I thought we were suppose to, well, recapture the looks from Battle City.”  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, fixing his blue tie carefully.  
“The tournament doesn't start until Saturday you two. Today is only the big announcement where we reintroduce all of the contestants to the world. Now, the other 5 contestants know to be here by 11 for hair and makeup correct?”  
Yugi and Joey nodded. The Ishtars had come in the week prior, Ishizu wanting to help set up the exhibit that helped explain the Egyptian roots of Duel Monsters. Ryou had barely agreed to come to this, not wanting to bring up so many bad memories. Tea had convinced him, even though she was ready to pop, that it would be theraputic for all of them for him to participate.  
Marik had taken some convincing also, but the idea of a fair tournament without all of the drama of other selves was intriguing. That, and his siblings both signing up had been enough push for him. Mokuba had finally gotten up off the couch and walked over, clipboard in hand.  
“Ryou will be going first today so the kids aren't stuck here all day. Serenity and Tristan are coming with them to watch all of them while Ryou and Tea are in their interview. The Ishtars will be next, followed by Mai, followed by the three of you. Lunch will be served at 12, and everyone is welcomed to stay and hang out. Joey, can you make sure the food gets here and set up?”  
Joey nodded, giving Mokuba a thumbs up before he continued.  
“Tomorrow the interviews will air on tv, Tuesday will be the memories of people who were in the tournament and who watched the action happen. Wednesday will be a tour of the Egypt exhibit, with Ishizu talking about various aspects. Pegasus is going to talk about how he designed the cards, and show his insperation behind certain designs.”  
Kaiba made a face at the mentioning of the Industrial Illusions CEO, annoyed that he had to invite the older man to his big announcement.  
“Thursday is the big reveal of the first ever Kaiba Corp game system, followed by dinner for the participants. Friday is the first round, which will be the same rounds from Battle City. Saturday will be the second round, with other games happening at the same time. Sunday will be the championship round, with the re-crowning of the King of Games to follow... not that we don't know who's going to end up winning.”  
Mokuba winked at Yugi who blushed a little. Kaiba growled under his breath before standing up.  
“If that's all, I have to finish my notes before the interview.”  
He handed both of the boys a stack of sheets.  
“Here is the questions that they are authorized to use. Hand them out to everyone when they get here so they have a chance to figure out their answers.”  
Yugi and Joey looked over them quickly before bowing to Kaiba and leaving. Kaiba watched them go, hoping silently that the perfume that still lingered in the air would disipate quickly. As soon as they left then room, Joey nudged Yugi slighly.  
“So one of the questions is about how we all met... how much of that story should we tell?”  
Yugi smiled to himself.  
“I guess talking about how I made a wish on a gold pyramid that I would have friends is kinda weird. Or the fact that I had an ancient spirit inside my body right?”  
Joey laughed shortly before following his friend to the conference room. The two boys worked quickly, making sure the room was cleaned and tables were set up. The packets were labeled with each person's name, and placed around the table. They had also checked the room next door for a kids area, making sure it was safe for the group that would be coming in.  
They worked so hard that Joey barely even realized his phone was ringing, picking it up right as the voicemail took over. He quickly called Mai back, talking to her for a minute before hanging up the phone.  
“Mai's bringing donuts, some fruit and coffee for us and the other two. She'll be here in 20.” J  
oey informed Yugi while smiling.  
“Sounds good to me Joey, I'm straved. I didn't want to wake up Grandpa this morning so I didn't get to cook anything.”  
“I know the feeling Yug', Mai and I were up so late talking that I almost didn't wake up.”  
Yugi shook his head, knowing how they were when they got together.  
“I guess we should check the interview room too huh? We should make sure that everything is ready so we aren't freaking out when the whole thing starts.”  
Joey agreed, looking over the list so they would have the props in order. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai pulled into the parking lot, parking next to Yugi's car. She pulled out the box of donuts and the box of coffee, using her other hand to pick up the bag containing the fruit. She marched into the main hallway, winking at the security guard who was staring at her slack jawed. Mai winked at him, enjoying the attention she was getting.  
“Could you tell me where the interviews are going to be? I have to start getting ready, you know how long it takes to look this good.”  
She flipped her long blonde hair dramatically while the guard fumbled for a second.  
“I'll have to call down an escort for you miss. I'm not allowed to let people wander through the building by themselves.”  
“Don't bother I'm right here.”  
Kaiba stated, appearing in the lobby. Mai looked him up and down appreciately, enjoying how much the brunet had grown up over the years.  
“Come with me.”  
With that Kaiba turned on his heel and marched over to the elevator, Mai quickly following. They rode in silence, Mai shifting in her boots while Kaiba texted on his phone, unaware of the perfume smell that was coming off of the blonde duelist.  
They reached the correct floor and Kaiba got off, leading Mai to the rest of the group. She dropped the food and coffee on the table then hugged Yugi and shook Mokuba's hand, gushing over how tall and handsome he had become in the past year.  
Kaiba hung back, watching the looks the two blonds exchanged. They were sitting next to each other, and every once in a while Mai's hand would brush against his thigh, or Joey would lean over to whisper in her ear, brushing back pieces of blonde hair in the process.  
“Hey Kaiba.”  
Yugi said, interrupting his thought process.  
“How about you come over here and eat something so you don't pass out on us later?”  
Kaiba grunted before sitting down next to Mokuba, trying to ignore the others at the table. Mokuba patted his brother on the shoulder before joining in on the conversation between the three duelists. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey leaned against the door, exhausted. It was close to 5 o'clock and it was finally time for them to leave. The interviews had taken forever, with the woman in charge trying to ask questions that were not on the list, much to Kaiba's annoyance.  
Finally, it was done, the camera crew packed up and left. Yugi had cleaned up the break room, while Mai had helped Joey pack up all the Duel Monsters props and put them away for the next event. Mokuba had helped out for a few minutes before he excused himself to go take care of other business. Kaiba on the other hand had swept out of the room as soon as they were done without acknowledging anyone.  
The rest of the gang had left earlier, after deciding to meet up at Duke and Tristan's for another dinner. Serenity had sent Joey a pointed look, placing her hands on her own slightly swollen belly in a warning that he understood all too well.  
Joey looked around the room one more time before escorting Mai out and locking up, walking into the break room to check on Yugi.  
“Hey Yug, you almost done? We have to be at the guys by 6:30 or we might miss out!”  
“I doubt that Joey, Tristan knows better than to not feed you by now, at least I hope so!”  
Yugi laughed before looking at his watch.  
“I've got to go clean up quick and grab Grandpa, I'll see you guys in a bit?”  
The two blonds waved good bye, watching the shorter boy go. Joey glanced around the room, checking to make sure it was cleaned before locking it up as well. He then wrapped his arm around Mai's waist and pulled her next to him, walking side by side with her out of the building, ignoring the voice in his head that told him Kaiba was watching his every move.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Talyag for being such a loyal reviewer and Ophelia_Elric for keeping up with this fic... This chapter kinda got away from me.... geez. Anyway, I know nothing about playing duel monsters which is why I never actually write a duel, so forgive any mistakes I may have made! Thank you everyone for reading!!

Ryou gently rubbed his wife's belly, smiling softly as they watched the duel in front of them. Mokuba had cleared out one of the observation decks for them so Tea could watch in relative comfort. It was the second day of the Battle City Tournament, and so far everything was going pretty much according to plan.   
Ryou and Yugi had gone first, joking around and having a good time. Yugi had won by summoning   
Slifer, on loan from Ishizu herself. Seeing the red dragon across the field again brought back memories that Ryou had buried deep inside himself, and he did not want to dwell on them.   
Instead he watched as Ahmet stared out the window at the current duel going on- Mai V. Kaiba. Malik had refused to use Ra in their duel and Mai beat him soundly without breaking a sweat.   
Joey too had beaten Odion, and the three finalists had prepped themselves for a four way duel just as the last Battle City had gone. Kaiba had surprised all of them when he said that the matches were already set. He would be battling Mai first, then it would be Yugi and Joey.   
Right now Mai was staring at Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon, all three mouths ready to attack. Kaiba smirked, staring down at the blonde across from him. Ryou and Tea both leaned forward, knowing what was coming next.   
“Blue Eyes! Attack and wipe out her remaining life points.”   
Blue Eyes roared, all three heads rearing back to blast Mai's Harpies out of the game.   
“Not so fast Kaiba. I activate Defusion! Now your 3 dragons are back, canceling out your attack and ending your turn.”   
Kaiba froze, his mind bringing up the last Battle City, when Yugi had used that card to defeat his dragon.   
“Now, I draw.”   
Mai closed her eyes, praying to whoever that she would pull the right card.   
“I place Harpies Pet Dragon on the field. This card gains 300 attack points for every Harpies on the field and since I have 6, that's 1800. That puts my Pet Dragon at 3800.”   
Mai ran a finger down another card on her field before flipping it over.   
“Now I activate Double Attack! Once I place a level 5 monster in my graveyard, this card allows Harpies Pet Dragon to attack twice. Now, destroy two of Kaiba's Blue Eyes along with his remaining life points!”   
Pet Dragon attacked, and the audience watched in shock as Kaiba's lifepoints went to 0. He stood there motionless as they were slowly lowered to the ground, still staring at the field as Mai's Harpies disappeared. Mai jumped up, greeted by Joey and Yugi who were both grinning. She walked over to shake Kaiba's hand, ignoring his distant look.   
She then waved at the box that the rest of the gang was in, smiling as all the kids jumped up and down cheering. Taking one last bow at the crowd she walked off the stage, only to be immediately jumped on by Joey.   
Mokuba was standing next to them, watching silently as the two blonds whispered to each other. Yugi was on the other side, beaming at how happy his friend was. Secretly, he was just glad it wasn't going to be Kaiba in the finals, that way he wouldn't have to deal with the fall out later. Just then Grandpa appeared, waving frantically at the group.   
“Yugi! Tea's water just broke they're heading to the hospital!”   
“It's about time! I'm just glad they got to be here for most of the tournament.”   
Mai let go of Joey, squeezing his shoulder affectionately.   
“Well, I guess you two should get your duel going so we can get out of here huh.”   
Yugi agreed, looking over at Mokuba who checked his watch.   
“You guys have 20 minutes, they need to reset everything and give the arena a bit of a break before they next duel. Plus it gives people the chance to grab a bite and use the restrooms.”   
Joey's stomach growled at the thought of food and he grabbed it grimacing.   
“Come on guys, let's go up to the suite I'm sure there's something leftover for you guys to eat quick!”  
Joey perked up at that, grabbing Yugi and dragging him up the stairs.   
“Com on Yug', if I'm gonna have to duel you I don't want it to be on an empty stomach!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey stood outside the door, hesitating. He knew he was being watched, but he didn't really care. Finally, he knocked, turning the door knob slightly to enter his boss's office. It was dark, the only light the glow of the street lights and Kaiba's laptop The brunet was typing away, ignoring everything around him.   
Joey continued to walk forward only to be stopped by the sound of crunching glass. He looked only to see a broken vase on the floor. Joey glanced around the room, realizing that it was trashed.   
“Did you get robbed or something Kaiba?”   
He quipped, getting no response. Sighing to himself, he walked over to the desk gently pushing away the laptop before sitting on the desk. Crossing his legs and placing his elbows on his knees he stared at Kaiba, taking in the two bruises on his face where something must have flipped up and hit him. The blood on his sleeve came from his knuckles, and there were several cuts on his arm.   
“Kaiba, you got to quit doing this to yourself. It's just a duel, it doesn't mean you aren't great if someone beats you once in awhile.”   
“Go away Wheeler. I don't have time for this nonsense of yours right now.”   
Joey grabbed Kaiba's coat, pulling him close.   
“Well that's just too bad Kaiba. I didn't come here to watch you whimper over losing to Mai, I came here to challenge you to a duel!”   
“Excuse me? Why would I waste my time on you. Just because we slept together doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win when my reputation is on the line mutt.”   
Joey shook his head, hitting Kaiba with a few strands.   
“The only reason I'm challenging you is because it's tradition Kaiba. Remember what happened last time? You got all butt hurt when Yugi beat you then we dueled and you felt better! You pushed me to my limits and even though I didn't win you gave me the confidence to believe I could!”   
Kaiba pushed his chair away from the desk, causing Joey who was still holding on to him to let go before he fell.   
“Get out Wheeler before I do something you'll regret.”   
He stared straight at Joey, daring him to say anything. Joey sighed, carefully sliding off the desk before marching out of the room and slamming the door. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Yugi Moto is the winner of the Battle City Rematch! Thank you all for coming!”   
Joey was in the box with the rest of the gang, smiling as the rug rats in front of him cheered their Uncle Yugi on. Grandpa was beaming, still proud of his grandson even after all the tournaments he had already won. Tristan was still filming, letting Tea and Ryou see the tournament while they rested in the hospital.   
Tea had given birth over night to a baby girl, and the group would be over to greet their newest member as soon as the closing ceremonies were over. The video screen slowly showed highlights of each duel, ending with a close up of Yugi summoning Dark Magician Girl to wipe out Mai's life points.   
Once the show ended, Mokuba stood up, waving at the crowd and thanking everyone who had participated in the tournament. He then introduced Pegasus, who pranced up to the stage waving and smiling at the crowd.   
“Good evening everyone, my what a crowd. When I created Duel Monsters I neven imagined it would grow into what it is today. Thank you all for your support.”   
The crowd roared, clearly facinated by the silver-haired man. Pegasus waited, drinking in the cheers and claps. These were the moments he lived for, when he was in the middle of the adoration of a   
crowd.   
“With that being said, it is time for me to give back to you. Industrial Illusions is partnering with Kaiba Corp to bring a new generation of Duel Disks to everyone who wants to learn to play. We will be selling these to shops and selling them at cost. Each disk will come with a free tournament pass to be used within a year. We are also starting and supporting new tournament and increasing incentives to play. Our hope is to encourage everyone who wants to be a duelist, so they may stand shoulder to shoulder with those who played this weekend.”   
Pegasus waved at the crowed again before handing the microphone back to Mokuba. The tournament ended shortly after, all 8 participants signing autographs and taking photos. As soon as they could, Yugi and Joey left, heading for the hospital so they could see their friends.   
Tristan, Duke and Serenity had already gone, taking the kids so they could meet their new sister. None of them were allowed to say the baby's name, only telling Yugi that Tea wanted to tell them herself.   
“So, do you think they're done now? Or should we offer to help Ryou build an addition on to his house?”   
Joey questioned, causing Mai and Yugi to both roll their eyes.   
“Joseph, if you don't want to lose any body parts I suggest you don't ask them that question.”   
Mai said sweetly, turning the wheel sharply when she almost missed a turn. Yugi laughed before considering the question himself.   
“I guess it's a good thing that Ryou's father left him that house to live in when he went back to England, or else they'd be in trouble.”   
The two boys chuckled while Mai rolled her eyes. She pulled into the hospital and parked, following them to the maternity ward. They signed in, showed their ID's and waited while they were confirmed by the staff to come in. Ryou was the first person they saw when they went through, holding a small bundle in his arms.   
“Hey guys, glad you all made it.”   
He smiled softly at the bundle in his arms before offering congratulation Yugi on his victory. Tea called out from the room, wanting her friends to all come in to see her.   
“What happened to you?”   
Joey asked as soon as he saw her.   
“Joseph! She just had a baby cut the girl some slack.”   
Yugi said while Mai hit him on the arm.   
“I know that, but why is her leg propped up like that? She's never had to do that before.”   
Tea smiled before reaching down to rub her knee.   
“I twisted it when I was trying to walk around during labor. I'll be ok but it's swelling pretty bad right now.”   
Ryou gently placed his daughter in his wife's arms kissing both of them. Joey was the first one to the bed, staring down at the tiny perfection in Tea's arms.   
“So what did you guys name her?”   
He questioned, causing Tea and Ryou to look at each other.   
“We thought we'd call her Mana, after the girl who saved us when we were trapped in the Memory World. If that's ok with you Yugi.”   
Yugi nodded, smiling at his memories of the apprentice who would one day become the Dark Magician Girl.   
“Hey Mana, I'm your Uncle Joey. This here is your Aunt Mai and that guy over there with the crazy hair is your Uncle Yugi.”   
Tea offered the baby to Joey, who carefully took her and pulled her close. Ryou pushed a chair over so he could sit, and Joey carefully snuggled his new niece, kissing her on the top of her head and softly talking to her.   
Mai and Yugi sat down also, giving Ryou and Tea an entertaining recap of their duel. Ryou chuckled at their descriptions, holding his wife's hand as they listened. Once they were done, Yugi demanded his turn, and Mana was handed over.   
Yugi held her for a few minutes before handing her to Mai. The group couldn't help but smile at the blonde woman. She had always been gone when the kids had been born, so this was the first time she'd ever been at the hospital and held one of their babies.   
“Mai, if it wasn't for you I'd still be pregnant... you beating Kaiba got her so worked up she wanted to come out and meet you!”   
“You're very welcome Tea, I'm glad I could be here to meet her.”   
Mai gently stroke her arm before offering her back to Ryou, who gave her back to Tea. The three left shortly after, exchanging kisses and hugs with the parents.   
Once they left, Mai took the boys to one of the diners for dinner, rehashing all the things that had happened over the past week. Once they were done, Mai dropped Yugi off at the Game Shop,   
promising that they would duel again soon.   
Grandpa came out to compliment Mai on her skills, and then the two blonds drove off back to Joey's apartment.   
Joey yawned as he laid in bed, watching a movie with Mai. They had both taken showers before deciding that they weren't tired enough yet for sleep. Instead they had re-watched the broadcast of Kaiba and Mai's duel, discussing different strategies that she could hae used to at different times. Then Mai had switched over to a movie, and they laid down to watch it, Joey gently running his fingers through her hair while she drifted off to sleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So when is Mai leaving? I thought she said something about dueling in that big tournament in Australia?”   
Yugi asked, pausing in his drawing to look at Joey.   
“She decided to stick around for a bit instead I guess. Mai seems to have a connection with Mana, she's been over to Tea and Ryou's almost everyday for the whole month. I'm sure she'll leave when she's all babied out.”   
Yugi chuckled, knowing Mai's long standing fear of commitments.   
“Tea said she'd bring the kids over this weekend so they can see Grandpa. Apparently Ahmet has been hounding them to learn how to play so Ryou is going to let him pick out a few cards to learn how to play with since Tea thinks his deck is too scary for a kid.”   
“Yea, some of those cards freak me out, I can't believe someone as nice as Ryou has such weird obsessions. Uck.”   
Joey shivered, causing Yugi to laugh.   
“It's nice to see that some things don't change Joey.”   
Joey winked at his best friend before pointing at the paper on his desk then nodding to the camera. Yugi smiled before adding a few more lines to his drawing and passing it over to Joey for approval. He nodded, beginning to carefully ink over the lines while Yugi worked on the next paper.   
The day flew by, and before either boy knew it, it was time to leave for the weekend.   
“Well Joey, how about I drop these off for Kaiba and I'll meet you guys at Rancho's?”   
Joey gave him a thumbs up. It was tradition for the group after Tea was ready to rejoin them for them to have dinner at Rancho's to celebrate. Tonight was the night, and the whole gang had been waiting for this for what seemed like forever. Tea's parents would watch the kids, giving their daughter and son-in-law a much needed break.   
“Works for me! I'm going to pick up Mai and the guests of honor, and you're bringing Mokuba right? Don't forget to ask Kaiba if he wants to go, even though I'm sure he'll say no.”   
Yugi smiled before nodding, the hundreds of other times that they had asked Kaiba to join them for something and been rejected floating through his mind.   
“You know how Kaiba is, unwilling to admit that he considers us his friends.”   
Joey nodded and left the room, texting Tristan to let him know their ETA. Luckily, Mai was already over at Tea's helping her out. Now that Ryou was back to work she was alone with the kids, and if it wasn't for her friends helping her out she probably would have gone insane.  
Even now, as Joey was coming in the house, she had two of the triplets hanging off her begging for snuggles. Mai had Mana, who was bawling her eyes out as Tea's mother attempted to take her. Tea's dad was talking to Vaughn, who had his head buried inbetween Ryou's pant legs.   
Ahmet stood in the hallway watching next to Knute, either one waiting for the opportunity to cause more mayhem. Ahmet saw him first, his face lighting up.   
“Uncle Joey! You're here! Come play with us!”   
The two boys launched at Joey, each grabbing a leg.   
“Whoa kids, sorry the Joey train is leaving the building with mom and dad. I promise I'll bring them back in one piece to you guys.”   
The two pouted, arms crossed as they silently begged Joey to reconsider. Joey smiled before ruffling their hair, one brunette the other white as snow.   
“I'll see you guys tomorrow when you go see Gpa ok?”   
Knute frowned, attempting to pull out his sad face, annoyed they weren't getting their way. Joey knelt down and looked him square in the eye.   
“Knute, Yugi's my best friend. Trust me you'll never do puppy eyes better than he does.”   
Knute knew that was true and he choose to wisely drop the subject, hitting his older brother in the shoulder lightly before running off.   
Ahmet gave his uncle a hug before approaching Vaughn, pulling him away from their father with a few words. He then herded Tobiah and Jotham away from Tea before picking up Mana's favorite toy and handing it to his grandmother. The older woman smiled, using the toy to lure her only grand daughter to her.   
“Alright mom, they can watch one show while we leave and one before bed. You know where the numbers are and what they all like to eat. We should be home by 11.”   
Tea said, hugging her parents in thanks. She kissed each one of her children along with Ryou, taking an extra beat to encourage Vaughn. Joey and Mai had already gone out to the car, wanting to give the group some privacy to say goodbye.   
One more kiss and the parents were ready to leave, Ryou grabbing Tea firmly by the elbow to make sure she would actually leave the house. Joey turned the engine on as soon as he saw them. Ryou escorted his wife to the car, placing her behind Joey and firmly shutting the door. She stared out the window at the house, feelings of panic starting to form. As Ryou climbed in the other side, she reached for the handle.   
“Sorry guys, I'm not ready for this, I'm going to go back inside and help my parents out with the kids.   
Maybe we can try again in a week.”   
She pulled on the handle, frowning as the door didn't open.   
“I figured you'd say that Tea. That's why I made sure to put on the child safety lock this time.”   
He winked in the rear view mirror at the annoyed brunette before reminding them to buckle up and putting the car in reverse.   
They made it to the restaurant quickly, Tea muttering under her breath what she wanted to do to them when she would be allowed to get out of the car. Joey opened the door for her, bowing deeply to the irrated brunette who smacked him in the face. He linked arms with Tea, sweeping past Ryou and Mai who were giggling at them.   
'The group entered the room, waving at one of the waitress's who saw them come in. Luckily Duke and Tristan were already at the booth, and Joey pushed Tea down before allowing Ryou to squeeze in next to her while Joey and Mai sat on the outside. Tea frowned at all her friends, knowing they were blocking her in so she wouldn't bolt.   
“We already ordered a drink for you Tea.”   
Tristan said as the waitress approached and placed a giant margarita in front of her. Mai grinned before pointing at the drink and ordering one for herself. Once the waitress left she turned towards Tristan, wondering where Serenity was. Tristan pointed towards the front of the restaurant, shrugging.   
A minute later Serenity came back to the table from the bathroom and sat down on the chair at the end. At 5 months she was deep in the uncomfortable part of her pregnancy. This one wore her out quickly, and she was glad to have a few hours to rest without her daughter.   
Joey was cracking a joke, and she turned to look at him, smiling at her big brother. Yugi came up to the table, flanked by a Kaiba brother on each side.   
“Wow Yug how did you manage to get both the brothers here?”   
Tristan asked, winking at his buddy.   
“Don't worry, I'm not staying. I just came to deliver a check to Mai.”   
Kaiba stated coolly, placing his briefcase down on the table before opening it and pulling out an envelope which he promptly handed over.   
“They forgot to pay you your 2nd place fees. I would have mailed it to you but you don't have an address listed in our system.”   
Mai smiled sweetly as she accepted the envelope.   
“You could have sent it home with Joey I've been staying with him while I'm in town.”   
Kaiba's face tightened for just a second before he nodded stiffly and picked up his briefcase. Mokuba nudged him before gesturing towards Ryou and Tea with his chin. Kaiba looked at them and uttered a strained congrats before turning and leaving them to all party without him. The gang watched him go before digging into the chips and salsa the waitress had brought to their table. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey adjusted Mai's weight on his shoulder as he attempted to unlock his front door. A little jiggling finally got him in, and Joey picked Mai back up, carrying her bridal style and placing her on the couch. Mai giggled at him, sitting up and pulling Joey next to her. Joey laughed as he pulled her close, letting the blonde snuggle into him. They sat for a bit, enjoying the silence after a fun night out. “I should probably go to bed. My heads going to be pounding tomorrow from too much drinking.” Mai said, yawning.   
“You need any help?”   
“No I'll be fine, just listen in case I fall over.”   
Joey patted her on the shoulder. Mai kicked off her heels and stood up, shaking her head when she felt a little dizzy. She looked down at Joey before gently giving him a kiss on the top of his head and saying goodnight. Joey settled back down on the couch, texting his friends to make sure everyone made it home before heading off to bed himself.   
The next morning Mai woke up to the smells of breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to see Joey cooking pancakes. Bacon was sizzling and coffee was brewing. Mai sunk into a chair, watching him flipping a pancake bigger than her face.   
“You do realize there is only the two of us right?”   
She asked, eyeing the stack that was growing by the minute.   
“Yea, well trust me, there will be people showing up soon. Somehow hangover breakfast always happens here.”   
Joey turned off the stove and made a plate for himself and for Mai.   
“If I don't eat now I won't get a chance too.”   
Mai smiled as she dug into her own plate, surprised to realize she was starving.   
“Hey Joey, can we talk about something for a minute?”   
Joey nodded before taking another big bite of pancakes and smiling.   
“It's kind of serious so I'd appreciate it if you would stop eating.”   
Joey blinked at her, still chewing. He swallowed before grinning.   
“Sorry Mai, you've got my attention, I promise.”   
Mai bit her lip, not knowing how to start.   
“Well, I've been doing some thinking about my life and I decided it was time to make a change. I'm tired of traveling around and bouncing from hotel room to hotel room and man to man. I want to settle down and have some sort of family life, and I want to do it with you.”   
Joey started coughing, choking on air as he had a spasm. Once he got himself under control he looked over at her in shock.   
“Um, Mai? You do know I'm gay right. I like men, not women.”   
“I know that Joey. I also know that love can't fit into a neat box all the time. It changes over time and grows and shrinks, and that sometimes the labels we put on ourselves are not the whole story. I've spent so much time running around the world trying to hide from what I thought I didn't want- one person to spend the rest of my life with.”   
Mai pulled something out of her pocket and placed it on the table. It was the Orichalos stone that Mai had worn, the one that had turned her against everyone. Joey picked it up and looked it over, not understanding what she wanted.   
“At some point of our lives you loved me enough to break the hold a mad man had on me, and save me from myself. I couldn't look you in the eyes for years after, and maybe that's why things changed between us.”   
Joey swallowed, squeezing the necklace in his hand.   
“Mai... of course I saved you. You mean so much to me you know that... I just...”   
Mai placed her hand on his, looking Joey square in the eye.   
“I want to marry you Joey. I want to spend the rest of my life as your wife.”  
She was answered by only silence.


	3. Chapter 3

A;N: Just so people know, after everything they've been through, the gang considers each other family. Therefore, the kids call everyone Aunt and Uncle even though they are not blood related. The also call Yugi's Grandpa Gpa because, well, Grandpa is hard for a kid to say and he feels he's not old enough to be a 'great' anything :) Anyway, thanks Talyag for once again commenting, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to meekmillsmiller2222 for bookmarking and talyag, NoBeans, Ophelia_elric, and DemonicShipper for giving me Kudos!!!

Serenity tapped Tristan on the face, attempting to wake him up again. It was almost 9 and she was starving. Joey had texted her a picture of his pancakes, and all she wanted to do was go stuff her face with every single one she could manage.   
Amabel was already dressed, thrilled that she was going to see her Uncle Joey. Duke was downstairs tinkering with some new game device that he planned on using during his next tournament. That left Serenity to wake up Tristan, who was a solid 10 am wake up person. She frowned again, looking at the brunet thoughtfully.   
“Amabel, why don't you come get your Uncle Tristan up so-”   
The young girl ran in before her mother could finish the sentence and lunged herself at Tristan, jumping on the sleeping man causing him to groan. Tristan finally opened up his eyes, blinking up at Serenity as he tried to grasp why his sleep had been interrupted. Serenity placed her hand up to her mouth and giggled, watching as Tristan gently picked her daughter up and placed her on the floor.   
“Hurry up! I wanna go to Uncle Joey's!”   
Amabel told him sternly, poking Tristan in the stomach.   
“Jeez, you're just like your Uncle when it comes to food. Feed me feed me feed me!!!”   
Tristan sat up, stretching lazily.   
“Alright, I'll be ready to go in 10 minutes I promise. Why don't you go find your Uncle Duke and tell him to get you in the car?”   
Amabel nodded, bouncing out of the room with her mother following her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“-what it was and they'll be singing it forever just because this is the song that doesn't end-”   
Dukes eye started to twitch as Amabel started with what seemed like the 100th rendition of the most annoying song known to man. Luckily they were pulling into Joey's apartment complex, which would hopefully distract her enough to stop.   
After they pulled to a stop, Serenity quickly unbuckled her daughter before Tristan pulled her out. Amabel snuggled into the brunet's arms, smiling at her mother. Duke offered Serenity a hand to help her out of the car which she appreciated.   
The foursome walked into the building, Amabel still bouncing in Tristan's arms as they got closer and closer to her Uncle's door. Once they were there, Amabel knocked, yelling out that she was there. The door opened, and there was Mai, smiling at the young girl as Amabel yelled in her face.   
“Your Uncle is in the kitchen, why don't you go see what he's making for you?”   
Mai smiled at the young girl who bounced off immediately into the next room, attacking her uncle who yelped playfully. Mai ushered the three adults inside, offering Serenity some tea while the red head sat down. Serenity looked up at her, noting the slight puffiness around the older woman's eyes.   
“Tea would be nice Mai, but why don't you let Tristan get it? I want to show you the pictures from my latest ultrasound.”   
Serenity gave Tristan and Duke a pointed look, and the two boys excused themselves while Serenity pulled Mai down on the couch next to her.   
“What's going on Mai? Did my brother say something to upset you?”   
She asked, concerned. Mai smiled at her, trying to calm her concerns.   
“Everything's fine Serenity. I just have a tournament next weekend and I'm not sure I'm ready to go, it's been so great staying here and getting to know all of you guys better!”   
Serenity hugged her, relieved.   
“You have to promise that you will be back for my baby shower! It wouldn't be the same without you Mai, you're like a sister to me.”   
Mai froze at Serenity's words, blinking back a few tears.   
“Let me get you your tea Serenity, I'm sure the boys are too busy fooling around to be bothered.”   
She disappeared through the door, coming back with two mugs. She handed one to Serenity before sitting down with the other.   
“So, how about those pictures?” Serenity's eyes light up as she dug in her purse, pulling out an ultrasound. She pointed out several things to Mai, who couldn't help but grin at the younger girls excitement.   
“I can't believe how big he's gotten... it seems like just yesterday you were texting me a picture of this little dot on a screen. I'm so excited for you guys!”   
Amabel came back into the room then, climbing into Mai's lap. The young girl had become quite attached to the blonde the past month, as Serenity dropped her off quite a bit when she was working. Mai often took her over to Tea's, which meant she got to hang out with her favorite person Ahmet all the time.   
“Mommy, Uncle Joey says that pancakes are done. He will bring you some.”   
Serenity smiled, winking at Mai.   
“There's definitely something to this whole barefoot and pregnant thing. Maybe that's why Tea is always getting knocked up.”   
Mai laughed as Amabel shifted on her lap. Joey came out then with two plates, giving one to his sister. Mai stood up, placing Amabel on the couch while Joey handed her a plate with a cut up pancake on it. Duke and Tristan plopped down on Joey's love seat, each handling a plate piled high with pancakes. Joey checked his watch before sitting down next to his niece, stealing a piece off her plate.   
“Hey Mai, I told Yugi we'd be over by 10. Gramps needs some help filling orders after the last tournament and I offered to help.”   
Mai nodded, looking at her own watch.   
“I'll start getting ready then, you should sit down and relax for a bit Joseph.”   
Joey nodded, pulling his niece close and tickling her gently as Mai left the room. Yugi waved at the group as they walked in, smiling brightly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hi guys! Ryou and Tea are going to be here in a bit with the kids, so why don't you go ahead inside Amabel?”   
The young girl nodded, bouncing into the house attached to the Game Shop. Serenity followed, yelling at her to slow down.   
“So what can we help you with bud?”   
Tristan asked, eager to help out also.   
“Well, Gramps is inside sorting out several boxes of cards. He's having problems getting the orders to print out, and he can't reach some of the inventory in the closet very well.”   
Yugi counted off on his fingers, making sure he didn't forget anything.   
“Well I can help your Grandpa sort out Yugi, I'd love to look at some packs before I head off for my next tournament.”   
Mai said, heading into the house. Yugi smiled before turning to Duke.   
“Can you help with the printing? I know you're really good with computers.”   
“Of course Yugi. I'll go check it out right now. Come on Tris I might need some help.”   
The two boys left the room, leaving Yugi and Joey alone. Yugi turned towards Joey with an eyebrow raised.   
“Ok, now we're alone. What is up with the SOS text you sent this morning?”   
Joey looked at the door before pulling Yugi towards the closet. Once the door was closed, he flipped on the light, temporarily blinding them. Once he adjusted, Joey dug into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Yugi gasped as his brain caught up with his eyes and he realized what his friend was holding. Joey placed the necklace in his hand, staring at Yugi intensely.   
“I don't understand...where did you get this from, I thought they were all destroyed?”   
“Well I guess not. Mai gave me this this morning... when she proposed to me.”   
“WHAT!!” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba spun around in his chair, fingertips pressed to his forehead as he grimaced in pain.   
“You ok big brother? You look like you need a break.”   
“I'm fine Mokuba. It's just been a long few weeks.”   
Mokuba shook his head, annoyed.   
“You need to get off the computer for a bit bro. You look awful.”   
Kaiba sighed before shutting down his computer. He was caught up on work anyway, and he really couldn't afford to tick his little brother off again. Their relationship was already on rocky ground after the whole Joey fiasco, and Kaiba didn't want to risk his little brother turning around and freaking out again about things he couldn't control.  
Mokuba had been coming home every weekend since Joey had left, and he would soon be home for a long school break, during which he had informed Kaiba that they would be going on vacation somewhere.   
Kaiba had agreed, knowing from experience that now that his brother had reached adulthood, the younger boy had no problem using his 3 inch height difference to force him to do things. One time Mokuba had even forced Kaiba to leave the building by carrying him to the elevator.   
That was an experience that Kaiba desperately wanted to forget. It had taken weeks for the snickering to stop, and even now Yugi and Joey would find a way to bring it up in the most annoying of circumstances.   
“Come on Seto, you are not sitting in here all day I won't let you! It's a beautiful morning let's go and do something.”   
Kaiba tapped on his keyboard, annoyed. He had way to much work to do today to leave so soon, it was only 9:30 in the morning and he was swamped.   
“I figured you'd still be in bed Mokuba. I know how hard the geek squad tends to party.”   
Mokuba waved his hand, dismissing Kaiba's comment.   
“Ryou and Tea are taking their kids to the Game Shop. Their oldest wants to put together a deck and we all are going to watch!”   
Kaiba rolled his eyes again, miffed that his brother was spending even more time with that group. It wasn't like they were the most entertaining people in the world, nor was he making important connections that would help him once he got out of school. Still, there was the benefit of distracting Mokuba when Kaiba needed to get things done....   
“Why don't you head over there Mokie? I have to finish up a few things then we can meet for lunch somewhere, how does that sound?”   
Mokuba frowned at his childhood nick name, but realized that he was getting a good offer from his brother and he should jump on it.   
“Alright Seto, I'll text you when we get done. Just promise me you won't try to fit a whole days worth into a few hours alright?”   
Kaiba nodded, reaching up to ruffle his brother's head only to be reminded that his brother was too tall now. Mokuba leaned down and hugged Kaiba before bouncing out of the room smiling. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi stared at Joey in shock, not believing what he had just heard.   
“I didn't even know that the two of you were together, and now you're getting married! So what was that thing with Kaiba, just testing the waters before you went back to Mai?”   
Joey shook his head, holding up both of his hand in defense.   
“Listen Yug' I'm not getting anything to anybody. At least not right now. Mai and I had a little talk and I told her I wasn't ready to make such a big decision. She's going to give me some time and then we will talk about things and see where we are from there.”   
Yugi shook his head, still not understanding his best friends thinking on this one.   
“So, are you telling anyone what happened this morning?”   
“I think it's for the best if I don't say anything. I told you because you're the only one who knows about all the stupid dating choices I've made over the years. Tris is so busy worrying about this kid that he wouldn't give me good advice, and Serenity and Tea will get so wound up in the wedding part they'll forget about the marriage.”  
Yugi placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, smiling at him.   
“Well, I think you both are crazy for even thinking about this, but if it will make you happy, I'll support you, I promise.”   
Joey smiled, hugging the shorter man and lifting him off the ground.   
“Thanks Yug!”   
Yugi managed to choke out a reply while hitting Joey's arm to let him go.   
“That's what friends are for Joey!” Joey finally let Yugi go and pranced out of the storage area while carrying a large box that Grandpa had requested. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahmet stared at the rows of cards, looking up at Yugi's Grandpa apprehensively.   
“Gpa, which ones should I pick? There are so many of them!”   
Grandpa smiled at the young boy, ruffling his hair.   
“You know, your Uncle Yugi asked me the same question when he started to play Duel Monsters. Same thing with your Uncle Joey. Of course, they were a bit older than you at the time.”   
Yugi smiled at the memories before realizing that he had the perfect card for the little boy. Pulling out his deck, he flipped through the cards before he got to the perfect one, placing it on the counter in front of Ahmet.   
“That looks like something our neighbor's cat throws up in our yard.”   
Ahmet said, looking down at the Kuriboh in front of him. The group laughed, enjoying the confused look on the boys' face. Yugi knelt in front of him, smiling.   
“I know this card looks tiny and helpless, but it has helped me win many duels in my life. He is a strong ally, and a good card to start your first deck.”   
Joey gave Yugi a thumbs up before pulling out his own deck.   
“I'm sure I have something in here for ya Ahmet...”   
Joey looked around before pulling out his own card.   
“Here ya go- Graceful Dice! This is a powerful magic card that takes a little bit of luck, which your Uncle Joey has in spades!!”   
Joey placed his card next to Yugi's, smiling at the excited look on Ahmet.   
-“Well, if we're all doing it...”   
Mai said before placing down her de-spell card. Ahmet smiled up at the blonde who winked at him. Mokuba laughed before placing another card on the table.   
“I think you guys have been hanging out too long. Before I came here, Seto gave me a copy of this card to give him also.”   
The group looked down at the Polymerization card sitting on the table then back to Mokuba, who shrugged.   
“He told me that once Ahmet gets a little better, he'll show him how to use this card to make Joey cry after one turn.”   
Joey blanched at that while Tristan and Duke snickered.   
“Well, it seems you have a good start to a deck here Ahmet, why don't I pull out some duplicates that you can have.”   
Grandpa suggested, pulling out a box from under the counter. “  
These are the cards that I buy cheap from duelists and use to help out people that are learning- I only ask that as you build your own deck you bring back a few to pass on. Is that fair Ahmet?”   
The little boy nodded, his long brunet hair bouncing up and down.   
“So, the first thing you need to do is pick out a few monster cards, then some spell and trap cards. Perhaps your father can help you, he is very good at deck building”   
Ahmet nodded, looking through the cards. Tea smiled at her son before nudging her husband, raising an eyebrow at him. Ryou kissed her cheek, then pulled out his own card and placed it next to his friends'.   
“Ahmet, I want to give you my own favorite card, The Change of Heart. This card helped me out a long time ago, and I think it will help you as well.”   
“Thanks dad! This is awesome!”   
Ahmet jumped up and down, thrilled to be getting one of his dad's cards. Ryou quickly helped the young boy pick out some more cards, and Grandpa offered to help him learn to play in exchange for some light chores. Ahmet agreed, hugging the older man affectionally.   
“Well, I hope Gramps has gotten soft in his old age, I still have scars from his 'training.'”   
Joey whispered to Tristan, who grinned, remembering how Yugi's Grandpa had run Joey ragged for weeks. Mokuba was standing behind them and heard Joey's comment, snorting while shaking his head. Joey draped an arm around the raven-haired boy, giving him an affectionate squeeze.   
“Mokuba, the stories I could tell ya man.”   
“Is that so Joseph? Perhaps I should add some more to them then!”   
Grandpa said, swinging at the blond with his broom. Joey yelped and dashed out of the room, with Grandpa close behind him and the rest of the group laughing.   
“Ok Gramps, I give, drop the broom I promise I'll be good!”   
He yelled throughout the house, causing everyone to only laugh more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ahmet played a practice round against Joey, the group dispersed, much to Joey's chagrin. He took Mai back to the apartment, dreading the talk they were going to have. Mai ignored him the whole way home, plopping on the couch and putting her feet up before pulling out her deck and starting to arrange her cards.   
Joey sighed before entering the kitchen, quickly plating two sandwiches before going back into his living room. He watched Mai for a minute, the afternoon sun shining in her blond hair making her look like an angel. Joey put the plates down, sitting on the couch next to Mai before lifting her chin and gently kissing her. He pressed his forehead against her, sighing softly.   
“I hope you know how much I love you Mai. I just don't know if I'm in love with you.”   
Mai looked out the window, closing her eyes as she drunk in the sun for a minute.   
“If you love me, this shouldn't be a hard decision.”   
“It shouldn't, but it is. I swore off women years ago Mai. I couldn't take the heartaches anymore, and I found things were easier with guys, not to mention the sex is fantastic.”   
Joey grabbed Mai's hand, stroking her fingers gently.   
“Joey, I-”   
Joey held up a hand, stopping her.   
“Mai, before we discuss this anymore, I have something I need to tell you. A few months ago, I got into a fight with Serenity over this whole baby issue, hich I'm sure she told you about.”   
Mai nodded, remembering getting a hysterical voice mail from the younger girl during a tournament in America.   
“Well, I got pretty upset with her and didn't know what to do. I wandered around town for a bit and then I ended up in bed.... with Kaiba.”   
Mai blinked at him for a few seconds before giggling, unable to control herself, thinking of Joey and Kaiba wrapped up in a heated embrace.   
“I know it seems dumb, but he's changed a lot since graduation. He took care of me when I needed someone and I-I think I have feelings for him.”   
The laughter stopped, and Mai stared at him with large purple eyes. 

A/N: Wait, was Joey suppose to make an easy decision? What kind of bad fanfic writer would I be?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to talyag for being such a faithful reviewer and to tsukiryuu for leaving some Kudos. Enoy!

Joey fidgeted in his chair, looking at the clock apprehensively. It was almost one o'clock, and he had requested a meeting with Kaiba hours ago. The brunet had avoided him all day on Sunday, no matter how many text messages the blond had sent.   
He had even texted Mokuba, hoping the younger boy would convince his brother to answer him, but Mokuba had firmly told Joey that he was staying out of his brothers love life from now on. Joey couldn't really blame the kid, after all trying to hook up the two rivals had been a disaster.   
That left the Kaiba Corp system, which allowed people who had high enough clearances to request private meetings with various other members of the team. Joey had requested one with Kaiba the moment he walked in the door, and once again the brunet had ignored him.   
“This is ridiculous.”   
He muttered, swirling around in his chair annoyed. He looked up at the camera, knowing that Kaiba was watching him squirm.   
“You need a new hobby.”   
He addressed the object, which moved up and down slightly as if answering him. Joey rolled his eyes, looking back at his computer screen before checking the time again.   
Since they were in the middle of a big project, Joey and Yugi were unable to take lunch together. Kaiba had refused to get the two a secretary, so one of them had to be available to answer the phones at all times during work hours.   
Yugi had gone first, offering to pick Joey something up, which the blond refused. He wasn't hungry, all he wanted was to get out of here for a bit and clear his mind. Speaking of which... Yugi was back, smiling and carrying a bag from the local grocery store. He placed it in front of Joey, winking at his best friend.   
“They had those cookies you like in stock so I grabbed you one.”   
Joey looked in the bag to see a black and white cookie and couldn't help but shake his head.   
“Yug you are too good to me sometimes.”   
“Hey, what are best friends for?”   
Yugi settled back into his chair, logging back into the system.   
“Oh jeez, Kaiba messaged me.”   
Yugi opened it, reading quickly.   
“Oh, well ok then. Guess I've got a meeting with him.”   
“Are you kidding me? I've been trying to talk to him for two days and he wants you instead! Typical. Richboy needs to grow up.”   
Joey said, looking up and straight at the camera for empathizes. Yugi followed his gaze, shaking his head at the camera also.   
“Well, this says as soon as I come back, so I guess I'd better go. Do you mind?”   
Joey shook his head, still glaring up at the camera.   
“Nah, go ahead. If he wants to be a jerk about it then there is not much I can do.”   
Yugi got up and left the room while Joey propped his feet up on the desk, reaching into the bag and grabbing a cookie, taking an almost defiant bite out of it. His phone beeped, and he looked down to see a text from Tristan. He quickly texted back, amused at how his buddy was always venting about Duke. The two boys had always had an up and down relationship, and the fact that they had gotten married was a source of amusement for the blond.  
Taking a last bite of his cookie, he smiled contently, glad he wasn't the only one to have relationship troubles. That made him think about Mai, and he shook his head, trying to ignore his bad thoughts. He hadn't heard from the other blonde since she had left the apartment after his big reveal. She wouldn't answer his calls or messages either.   
Between her and Kaiba he was beginning to feel invisible, which was not something he really enjoyed. He eyed his phone, wondering if it was too soon to try again or if he should give Mai some space. Tristan texted him again, this time complaining because Duke freaked out that his favorite shampoo had changed their formula.   
“That's what you get for marrying a diva Tris.”   
Joey smiled, taking great pleasure in tormenting his friend. Just then, Yugi came back, settling into his chair.   
“Sorry. Kaiba wanted to know how our beta testing was going. I told him you wanted to speak to him, and he ignored me like he does you.”   
Joey rolled his eyes, tired of the CEO's games.   
“That's fine, it's not like it was really that important anyway. I'm going to lunch, need to clear my head a bit.”   
“Ok Joey. Hav-”   
Yugi was interrupted by the phone, which he quickly picked up. He went to wave bye at Joey before he realized what the call was about. Yugi waved his hand wildly, motioning Joey to come over to his desk. He quickly said good-bye and hung up the phone.   
“Well that was Kaiba. He said he has a few minutes if you want to come up and talk to him, but it has to be right now.”   
“Typical. Everything on his terms. Fine, I'm going right now.”   
Joey marched up to Kaiba's office, nodding to Roland who was pretending to read the newspaper while observing who came and went from the Kaiba brother's offices. He knocked on Kaiba's door, barely pausing before throwing the door open and staring at the brunet who was sitting casually at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen.   
Joey stood before him, frowning. He was getting pretty tired of being ignored by the older man. He looked around, debating about what he could do. His eye's settled on the tilt wand for the blinds, and that helped him develop a plan.   
Walking over, he closed the blinds on the west side of Kaiba's office, followed by the north. Luckily, Kaiba had a few lamps on, or it would have been pretty dark. He walked back to Kaiba's desk, perching himself on the edge.   
“You seem to think that you run my office Wheeler.”   
Kaiba finally said, arching an eyebrow at the blond. Joey shifted slightly, trying to find a more   
comfortable position.   
“Well, when you run the boss, it kind of goes without saying that you run the office as well.”   
He replied, smiling at the CEO.   
“You don't run me mutt. Don't forget who has always owned your ass every time at whatever game we played.”   
Kaiba told him stiffly, still typing away at his keyboard. Joey laughed, the bright, cheerful sound causing the brunet to stare at him in suspicion.   
“Yea, in card games maybe I'll never beat you. Doesn't mean I won't keep trying though.”   
He shifted down the desk, pushing away Kaiba's keyboard so he was sitting directly in front of his rival. Pulling the taller boy close, running his hands down the older man's side and watching those blue eyes close for a brief second. Joey took that as acceptance and slowly eased down into Kaiba's lap, leaning in to place his lips next to Kaiba's ear   
“However, we both know that I own your ass in the bedroom, where it really counts.”   
He grinded down on Kaiba's lap, enjoying hearing the CEO moan. Joey smiled to himself, watching as Kaiba fell apart with just a few touches. He gently lifted himself off of Kaiba's lap, waiting for the   
CEO to come back to himself. Kaiba glared at Joey, getting annoyed with the blond's games.   
“Sorry Kaiba, but I don't think it's smart to get caught with your pants down in the office. I think that would give you a bad rap, don't you think?”   
Kaiba ignored him, giving the blond a nasty look. Joey sighed before continuing.   
“Come over to my place tonight. I'll cook dinner and we can talk. There are things you need to know and I need to be the one to tell you.”   
With that he slid off the desk, gathering himself to leave.   
“7 o'clock, I'm sure you know where I live.”   
He said, looking straight into Kaiba's eyes before leaving the office to finish his lunch. Joey bustled around his apartment, checking the baby red potatoes again to make sure they weren't burning. He was making one of Kaiba's favorite dishes, beef tenderloin with potatoes and asparagus. One of the perks of being Kaiba's former booty call was knowing the man's tastes, including food.   
The kitchen smelled slightly of lavender, which Kaiba used to calm down after stressful days of working. The wine was a tasty but surprising inexpensive local Merlot that would pair well with his dish. Joey had turned the lights down slightly in the dining room, knowing that staring at computers all day led to a bit of eye strain at night.   
He had even thrown on his old Duelist Kingdom green jacket, the one he had worn during their first duel and had casually placed his deck on the counter, figuring it might cut out some of the tension. He fixed his hair one last time as a knock sounded on the door at 7:00 on the dot.   
He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back to allow the brunet to sweep into the room, observing. The older man was tense, cagey, looking ready to disappear at a moments notice.   
“Would you like me to take your coat?”   
Joey asked, pointing to the long white Battle City duster that Kaiba still wore religiously. Kaiba shook his head, still looking around the place as if he was expecting something.   
“Is something wrong Kaiba?”   
Joey asked, noticing how tense he was.   
“I've never been in your place Wheeler. I'm just making sure I don't track home any fleas.”   
Kaiba sneered, inching over to the couch and inspecting it carefully before sitting down, ramrod straight and hands on his knees like he was awaiting some sort of punishment. Joey couldn't help but laugh at Kaiba's face, shaking his head as he wandered back into the kitchen.   
He reappeared after a few minutes, carrying two glasses of wine. He offered one to his guest before sitting down on the couch next to him, taking a sip before placing it down. Kaiba stared down at it, swirling the red liquid around and tilting it back and forth like he was checking for poison.   
“Oh for pete's sake!”   
Joey snapped, leaning over to take a sip out of Kaiba's wine.   
“There, are you happy? Jeez I forgotten how paranoid you can be.”   
He rolled his eyes and settled back on the couch, enjoying the warmth of the CEO next to him for a few moments before he had to confess what was going on. Kaiba still toyed with his glass, finally taking a sip and nodding before he placed it on the coffee table next to Joey's.   
He was hyper-aware of the blond next to him, smelling like vanilla and... cherry blossoms? That was a new one. Kaiba sniffed again, trying to be discrete as he tried to place that smell.   
A flash of a different blonde came to him, one that had beaten him recently in a tournament, who had celebrated her victory wrapped around Joey like she owned him and had caused him to storm out of his own tournament in a jealous rage, jealous not because of her victory on the field but her seeming victory off it.   
Joey had been in love with the older woman for years, and if the pieces of information he had received the past few weeks were true than she may have finally decided to return the feelings. It looked like he was trapped in another game, one that he was certainly determined to win.   
He winced as his head started to throb, the familiar feelings of annoyance and unbeatable desire to dominate over everyone being pounded back into him.   
Joey glanced over at him, concern etched on his face.   
“Hey Kaiba, there's some migraine meds in the bathroom, why don't you go take one while I set out our dinner? It's the second door on the left.”   
He suggested, recognizing the look on Kaiba's face. He nodded, standing up carefully so he would not fall back down before wandering down the hall, reaching blindly for the door knob. He fumbled in the cabinet, looking for the pills. Once he found them he swallowed down two, not caring that it was   
probably over kill. He placed it back next to the Midol and shut the door, trying to ignore the spattering of other feminine products that were behind the vanity mirror. Instead he sat in the dark for a few minutes, blinking back the shooting pain that was starting to form behind his eyes.   
After what seemed like hours, he finally got back up, shaking off the last drops of pain before leaving the restroom. He was a Kaiba after it, it wouldn't do to show any kind of weakness.   
Joey had already served dinner, placing a small portion on Kaiba's plate in case he wasn't able to eat. The blond watched him carefully as Kaiba sat down and proceeded to cut up his meat like nothing had happened.   
Joey sighed, digging into his own plate, knowing from experience that the CEO would be to stubborn to admit he shouldn't be eating at that moment. They ate in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Joey finished his dinner first, leaning back in the chair and sighing in happiness.   
“Man, I'm a good chef.”   
He commented, knowing that he would have to be the bigger man and let Kaiba have the victory if he wanted things to move forward. Kaiba snorted in response, chewing on his last few pieces of potato   
before swallowing.   
“I've had better, I think you're losing your touch mutt.”   
Joey rolled his eyes, rubbing his belly.   
“You're just mad that I'm better than you at something. Betcha you couldn't cook like I do.”   
He smiled, watching Kaiba squirm a bit under his gaze. Mokuba had told Joey about a few of Kaiba's cooking experiences, which had been an endless supply of amusement to the blond, and had annoyed Kaiba to no end.   
Joey stretched before getting out of his chair and picking up the plates.   
“Why don't you go sit in the living room? I'll make you some coffee maybe that'll help with your headache.”   
Kaiba nodded, slowly pushing himself away from the table and wandering back to the couch. He closed his eyes, letting the slow steady throbbing take a break for a moment. Luckily, the usual sensitivity to smells hadn't accompanied this one, or he would be in the bathroom all night.   
Warm hands began to massage his temples, and Kaiba opened his eyes to see Joey sitting next to him, softly rubbing his headache away just like Mokuba always did. The brunet closed his eyes again, not wanting to admit how good it felt to have Joey doing that.   
“Coffee will be done in a minute Kaiba. How's your head feeling?”   
Kaiba didn't answer, half asleep due to the blond's tender touch. Joey grinned to himself, enjoying watching the CEO melt with just a few touches. It was amazing how someone so strong could be undone just by someone who showed him a little compassion and acted like he was human like everyone else.   
Joey stroked his face a few more times before getting up and heading into the kitchen, coming back with a cup of coffee which he placed in front of Kaiba. The blue eyes fluttered open, drawn by the smell of a substance that had kept him alive for years.   
Kaiba reached for the mug, wrapping his arms around it and taking a few cautious sips, smiling a little as the pain in his head receded some more. Joey watched him, anxiously toying with the seam of his jeans, pulling on a single thread that was becoming undone.   
“So, Mai asked me to marry her the other day.”   
He blurted out, unable to stop himself. Kaiba froze, gripping the mug as tightly as he could, surprised it didn't shatter in his hands.   
“I guess congratulations are in order then.”   
He said stiffly, placing the mug back down on the table so he wouldn't burn himself.   
“I didn't say yes. She kind of freaked when I told her that I had feelings for someone else.”   
“And who would this unlucky person be Wheeler?”   
Joey rolled his eyes, annoyed.   
“After everything that's happened between us, can't you call me by my name? It's Joey. Jo-ey. C'mon I know you can say it with me.”   
He mouthed his own name several times, hoping to get the other man to actually say it. Kaiba ignored him, feeling his headache starting to come back. Joey frowned at him, rolling his eyes.   
“I should have taken her up on her offer. I was being stupid and romantic thinking-”   
He stopped himself, frowning. Joey slid off of the couch, standing up only to have his coat be grabbed. He looked down into those cold blue eyes, which hid behind a colder truth that neither of them wanted to admit.   
“I thought you and I could actually do something, be something but that's just insane. You're never going to get past that spoiled little rich boy who thinks he's better than me, and I'm tired of trying to prove to you otherwise.”   
Kaiba pulled Joey back down, the blond falling gracelessly on Kaiba's lap. The brunet quickly wrapped his arms around Joey, pulling him close and kissing him harshly. Joey responded, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck and turning his body around so he was straddling him.   
After a few minutes he pulled away, sliding off Kaiba's lap and standing, crossing his arms to stare down at his guest.   
“I don't know why you're whining mutt, you're the one who said he wasn't interested in a relationship with me. Now you're gonna what, play me and Mai off each other and see who you think has more to offer. No thanks, I have no time for that.”   
Joey flinched slightly at his accusations, knowing that most of this mess was his own fault.   
“It's not that it's just...”  
He sat down on the coffee table, looking Kaiba straight in the eye.   
“I just need to know... when did you realize that you had feelings for me?”   
Kaiba frowned at the question, not sure what the blond was getting at.   
“I haven't been sitting around pining for you since Battle City if that's what you're asking.”   
Joey shook his head, annoyed.   
“That's not what I'm saying. Obviously, you knew you liked me, but I want to know when it all started.   
It must have been awhile, or Yugi and Mokuba would not have been able to plan that date we went on. So what changed your mind?”   
“Maybe I just grew up and realized that being a second-rate duelist wasn't such a bad thing. You've   
done pretty well for yourself considering your pathetic upbringing and I found myself... interested in pursuing you.”   
“So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Yugi told you about the time I beat Atem?”   
Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.   
“I fall to see how that's any of your business.”   
Kaiba snapped, sweat appearing on his forehead.   
“I think it is my business. You've been trying to beat Atem since he beat you all those years ago. You've been running around trying to hunt him down in the after life for years, leaving Mokuba all   
alone with all of us. You tried fighting against Yugi, but he keeps beating you. So you decided to go for the next best thing.”   
He leaned in, angrily looking at the CEO.   
“I'm not here to be your little bitch Kaiba. You're not going to claim me so you can feel like you beat Atem at something. I don't know what goes on in that brain of yours but I'm not going to be a part of it anymore. No more challenges, no more duels, no more nothing. I'm done.”   
He paused to lock eyes with Kaiba, who's frown was getting even deeper.   
“I asked you over here tonight because I hoped for once you would be honest with me and tell me how you really felt. I can't trust you, and without that trust it doesn't matter how I feel, things will never be good between us.”   
Kaiba reached for Joey's hands, gripping them tightly.   
“The feelings I had for Atem have nothing to do with what happened between us.”   
He snapped. Joey pulled away from him, not giving an inch.   
“So what is it then? My looks haven't changed much, neither has my personality. So what is it that I do differently now that you find so endearing?”   
Kaiba avoided his gaze, knowing there was no answer that would make this any easier for either one of them.   
Joey stood again, walking into the kitchen so he could wash the dishes that had been soaking. After a few minutes of scrubbing Kaiba appeared, picking up a dish towel and silently drying off the dishes. The two boys worked together, silently cleaning up the remnants of their dinner together.

A/N: I didn't mean to leave this in such a weird spot, but I got long winded again :) Literally, I was sitting on 12+ pages so I split this up into two chapters, so expect another chapter in a day or two. Believe it or not I'm almost done with this one too. Gotta end it somewhere right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the second half of this chapter. I basically split this up because I thought it was too long to read in one sitting. Please enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Joey woke up the next morning, still in a fowl mood. Last night had not gone according to plan at all, and he was really upset by it. He glanced at his phone, seeing that there was still time before he had to get up. He rolled over, looking at Kaiba's sleeping face in the early morning light.   
Kaiba's migraine hadn't subsided after they finished cleaning, and when he could barely walk towards the door Joey had insisted that he stay the night, worried that Kaiba would end up in a ditch   
somewhere.   
There had been a lot of shuffling and reorganizing, but after a few short arguments they had both ended up in Joey's bed, even though they both silently swore not to touch each other. Joey watched him for a few minutes, watching as his chestnut locks covered his face, sleep allowing them to defy their usually position on his head.   
“If only this could be better, if only this could work.”   
He whispered, touching the other man's face gently. He looked at his phone again, figuring that he might as well get moving and take a shower before work.   
“This is going to be a long day.”   
He muttered, pushing himself off the bed and entering the bathroom. He showered himself quickly, knowing that he would have to get Kaiba up soon or risk the wrath of the CEO. He left the bathroom, toweling his hair dry. Kaiba was up, leaning against the wall, blinking and looking around dazed.   
“You OK Kaiba? How's your headache?”   
Joey asked, noting the confused look on the others face. Kaiba winced, rubbing his temples as a sharp pain entered them.   
“I'll take that as a no.”   
Joey walked over and grabbed Kaiba's phone off the bedside table. Grabbing Kaiba's hand, he pressed his thumb on the home key so he could open it, then he proceeded to look for a number.   
“What are you doing Wheeler? Give that back to me.”   
Kaiba growled, weakly reaching up to get his property back from the blond.   
“I'm calling Mokuba and letting him know you're not going into work today. You need to lay low for a bit, you look like hell, and I'm saying that as nicely as I possibly can.”   
Kaiba growled again, attempting yet again to get off the bed and recover his phone.   
“Mokuba won't believe it if you text him from my phone. He'll have my entire security force here in a few minutes.”   
“I know, that's why I'm calling him.”   
Joey said, hitting the send button on Kaiba's phone while jumping back out of the CEO's reach. Realizing it was not going to be safe standing in his bedroom, Joey dashed back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He waited for a few more rings before Mokuba answered.   
“Big brother? Why are you calling me?”   
Mokuba asked, rubbing his eyes. He had just gotten up a few minutes ago, and was about to head into the shower before he met his brother for breakfast.   
“Hey kid it's Joey.”   
Mokuba stopped short, surprised. He glanced down at his phone and sure enough there was his brother's picture looking back at him.   
“Joey! Why do you have my brother's phone? Where is he? Is he hurt let me speak to him!”   
“Hold on a sec Mokuba. I gotta deal with something.”   
He heard banging in the background and Joey yelling, which instantly brought the younger boys mind to thinking that his brother had been kidnapped. He started to make his way down the hall, hoping his brother was in his bedroom. Finally Joey came back on, sighing.   
“Sorry kid. Listen, I'm sure Kaiba told you he was coming over here last nigh-. JEEZ ALREADY CALM DOWN! Anyway, he came over, we got into it, and he had one of his episodes. I made him stay here, but I don't think he should be- I'LL LET YOU TALK TO HIM IN A MINUTE JUST RELAX ALREADY! Sorry, you know how he can be. I'm calling off for him today, can you get the message to who needs to know it?”   
Mokuba blinked a few times, not knowing what to say.   
“How bad is he Joey? Do I need to come over?”   
“I'll put it this way. All that banging you're hearing is him trying to get in here and he hasn't been able to. What does that tell you?”   
Mokuba swore under his breath, knowing that his brother would never let something as simple as a door get between him and something he really wanted.   
“Can I talk to him please... I'll get him to relax.”   
Joey nodded, cracking the door open to look at Kaiba with a smile.   
“Hey Kaiba, it's for you!”   
He smiled, handing the phone over to the brunet. Kaiba jammed the phone to his ear, listening quietly as his brother talked. He hung up after a few minutes, turning and walking back over to the bed and sitting down. Joey smiled, knowing that the CEO Kaiba had lost to the big brother Kaiba. His phone binged then, and Joey carefully left the bathroom to pick it up under Kaiba's glare.   
'Let me know if you need anything... I'm going to send a car later on to pick him up.'   
Joey sent him back a 'Gotcha' before placing his phone down.   
“Would you like me to tuck you in or can you handle that yourself?”   
He grinned, looking over at the annoyed brunet. Kaiba choose to ignore him, closing his eyes and sighing. Joey watched him before turning away, his heart beating a little bit faster. No matter what, he needed to stick to the decision he made last night.   
A romance with Kaiba would only end in pain, the CEO was unable to open himself up to something that could actually be good for him. Joey picked up his phone, leaving the bedroom to go make breakfast before he headed off to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba laid in bed, rubbing his temples as the last aspects of sleep left him. It was almost 1, and he had been out for hours. Joey had drugged his tea and taken his phone and keys, ensuring that the CEO wouldn't leave the apartment.   
“For someone who says he doesn't want to be in a relationship, he sure is acting like an obsesses ex-girlfriend.”  
He muttered, slowly putting his feet on the ground. Shuffling towards the door, he made his way to the coffee pot, turning it on to brew some caffeine. Once he filled a mug, he entered the living room and settled on the couch.   
Turning on the TV, he flipped through the channels, not impressed with what daytime TV had to offer. He glanced at the clock on the wall, counting the minutes until that mutt would show up and he could get his things back.   
“This is ridiculous. I'll just hot wire my car and go to work, it won't be that easy keeping Seto Kaiba in one place.”   
He muttered, looking around for his jacket. He attempted to fix his hair as nicely as he could without products, staring at his tired face in the mirror.   
“Maybe Mokuba's right, I am getting old.”   
He muttered, smoothing his hair to hide a few grays poking through the brown. Finally ready, he opened the door, only to almost trip over Roland who was standing in the hall.   
“What are you doing here?”   
He snapped, eyeing his head of security. Roland snapped to attention, looking straight ahead instead of at his annoyed boss.   
“Mokuba sent me over here with some things that belong to you.”   
He handed Kaiba his keys and his phone.   
“I knocked a few times but you didn't answer so I figured you were still asleep.”   
Kaiba glared at the older man, about ready to blow his top at someone.   
“Fine. I need to get to Kaiba Corp anyway. You can follow me there.”   
With that he marched down the hallway, sweeping out of the building without waiting for Roland to respond. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later Yugi was about ready to kill someone. It was bad when Kaiba and Joey would fight back when they were teens, but not it was worse. Since they were employees, Kaiba couldn't outright harass Joey, but he definitely could ignore him.   
Whenever they had a meeting, Kaiba would address everyone in the room besides Joey, artfully leaving the blond out of the conversation. When that wasn't possible, the ice in the brunet's voice was enough to freeze an entire room. Joey wasn't much better, fidgeting and sparing glances at his boss whenever he thought possible.   
Every once in a while he would touch the necklace he had started wearing, the green gem shining no matter how bright it was outside. Kaiba would glare at him, and Joey would smile sheepishly and duck his head while Yugi would moan to himself.   
It was becoming annoying and pointless, and if the two boys didn't figure out how to work together soon he was going to hurt both of them.   
Speaking of which... Yugi shifted his eyes towards Joey who was currently tapping his hands on his legs and trying to ignore the meeting. Kaiba was on Yugi's other side, sitting at the head of the table staring at Pegasus.   
The silver-haired man knew something had been going on, but he was having trouble pinpointing exactly what. Even without the powers of his eye, he could still sense things, and right now Kaiba was   
talking about as loud as anyone could be without actually saying anything. Pegasus touched his forehead briefly, hoping to stop the headache he knew would form from the tension.   
“Excuse me Kaiba-boy.”   
He said, holding up a hand. Kaiba snarled at the nick-name, still hating it after all this time.   
“My time is precious Pegasus. What do you want.”   
Pegasus smiled, looking over to his left at Joey.   
“Dear Joseph, something seems to be different about you, but I can't seem to place a finger on it yet. Did you do something different with your hair?”   
Joey reached up to touch his golden locks, blinking in confusion.   
“No, it's not that. Let me see here.”   
Pegasus pretended to look Joey up and down before settling on his necklace.   
“Now, I know that wasn't here before. Isn't that the Orichalcos stone that Ms. Valentine wore when she was under their control? The one she wore when she beat me and took my soul?”   
Joey placed a hand on the necklace, wishing he had thought to take it off before the meeting. Leave it to Pegasus to point out the one thing that would cause a problem.   
“I didn't realize the two of you were an item. Congratulations, you're a lucky man.”   
Pegasus patted Joey on the hand, ignored Kaiba's growling as he walked out of the conference and slammed the door.   
Joey called off work the next day, too annoyed at Pegasus and worried about how Kaiba would act to show up. Yugi texted him throughout the day, reporting each time he received a phone call from their boss and begging Joey to come in to work tomorrow.   
Joey promised he would, but he had to deal with a few things first. He wrote out a list, booted up the computer and started to type.   
The next morning he showed up at the office at 7, ready to put his plan into action. He knew Kaiba would be there, and hopefully not too many of his co-workers. This could go really bad or really good depending on his mood.   
He knocked on Kaiba's door, manila envelope tucked gently under his armpit.   
“Come in.”   
Kaiba snapped, too involved in his morning paperwork to notice who was standing in front of him. Joey coughed, causing the brunet to look at him.   
“What do you want Wheeler? I'm busy.”   
Joey smiled as he sat down in the chair, placing the envelope on his lap.   
“I need to talk to you about something Kaiba.”   
“Is this another one of your waffling relationship discussions mutt? I thought we were done with this already? Didn't you tell me you were going to live happily after ever with Mai.”   
Joey blinked, Kaiba's annoyance throwing him off track.   
“Actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Mai came back into town this weekend and we had a huge fight about everything. We ended up discussing a lot of things, and it all came back to the same subject-you.”   
Kaiba blinked, not expecting that at all.   
“She got me to admit a lot of things that I wasn't aware of, about how I feel about her and about you. How much you two really had in common and why I can't seem to choose between you.”   
Without realizing what he was doing, Kaiba leaned forward.   
“We kept talking and talking, and realized that we can't have a relationship if I'm still harboring some sort of feelings for someone else.”   
Kaiba snorted at that, rolling his eyes at the blond.   
“So what exactly are you saying Joey?”   
He asked, smirking a bit. Joey smiled at him, getting up and leaning against Kaiba's desk to give the brunet a long kiss.   
“I'm saying that while the past is important, I don't want it to dictate my future. I love Mai, and there was a time where I would have given up everything to be with her. Now, I realize that I want different things out of my life.”   
Joey gently brushed aside a piece of hair, watching Kaiba's gaze carefully.   
“I had this whole big speech planned out, but I just paraphrase it for you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about your proposal since you made it. I thought it was just a weird bug I got in my system that would work it's way out but I was wrong. I want you in my life, even though you drive me crazy all the time.”   
With that, Joey bit his bottom lip, looking down at the folder in his lap. He opened it, pulling out a few pieces of paper and placing it on Kaiba's desk. The CEO looked them over, arching an eyebrow as he read further down.   
“What the hell is this Wheeler?”   
He asked, pointing down at the paper.   
“Geez Kaiba, I figured you at least would understand a contract.”   
“I know it's a contract Wheeler, but I don't understand what it is for.”   
Joey sighed, shaking his head.   
“I was trying to be romantic Kaiba. You know, how you started this whole thing with a contract and now I'm giving you one- haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?”   
Kaiba shook his head, reading the contract over again.   
“This is missing a few pages. There's only 4 here and it says there should be 7.”   
“Yea, I wanted to explain these first.” J  
Joey pulled out the last three pages, clearing his throat.   
“These are the terms we are both agreeing too. The first is a time table of when we start telling people and when we allow our relationship to become public to the media. The second is a promise of how much time we spend together and with each others friends and family. I'm not abandoning the gang just to be with you. The third is a little tricky.”   
He paused, taking a deep breath.   
“I turned down Mai's marriage proposal, but she asked me another question. Mai wants to settle down and be a mother, and she has asked me to have one with her and I agreed. I am telling you this now, because you need to decide if you are OK with that. I am going to be a part of my child's life no matter what happens with Mai.”   
Joey placed the last piece of paper on Kaiba's desk, the brunet staring at him open mouthed.   
“I'll give you some time to think about it.”  
Joey smiled, patting Kaiba on the shoulder before leaving him stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So basically, I'm just waiting for him to laugh in my face or agree to my terms.”   
Joey said, twirling in his chair talking to Yugi. It had be almost a week since he had talked to Kaiba, and the waiting was killing him. Kaiba had gone back to totally ignoring the blond, driving him nuts. Yugi shook his head, hardly believing Joey's tale.   
“So, when does the whole Mai being pregnant thing start? I want to be sure to be far away when she starts her mood swings.”  
“I'm just wanting for Kaiba to give me an answer. I don't want this hanging over my head.”  
Joey shrugged, writing down some more information. The phone rang then and Yugi picked it up, listening for a second.   
“I'll be right back Joey, Mokuba wants to look at the quarter files.”   
Joey nodded, barely noticing when Yugi left the room. The door opened a while later, and Joey looked up to smile at his best friend-only to have a pile of papers thrown on his desk.   
“What the-”  
He looked up into Kaiba's smirking face.  
“What the hell is this Kaiba?”  
He asked, looking down at the pile. The words on the paper jumped out at him.   
“Termination papers! You're firing me! What, can't stand looking at me anymore?!?!?!”  
Joey shouted, picking up the closest thing he could grab and threw the stapler at his soon to be ex-boss, who gracefully side-stepped the projectile. He reached over and grabbed Joey's arm, pulling the blond around the desk so they were standing flush against each other.  
“You've ever heard about nepotism pup? Kaiba Corp has a strict policy about superiors dating subordinates, and since I am clearly your superior in every way, I am forced to fire you. Don't worry though, I've already prepared a room for you at the mansion and talked to your landlord. All you got to do is sign this termination paper and the relationship agreement you wrote up.”  
Joey's eyes never left Kaiba's as he reached blindly behind himself, looking for the papers. He signed the termination paper first, handing it over to Kaiba who smiled. The CEO tucked the paper into his jacket before pulling Joey back towards him.   
“Kaiba Corp thanks you for your time. Now, let me discuss our separation package.”  
He said huskily, kissing the blond while reaching for his own belt buckle. Joey pushed him down on the floor, ripping Kaiba's shirt off. The two quickly consummated their new relationship, much to the shock of Yugi who walked in halfway through and disappeared as soon as he knew what was going on.  
A/N: Hey look, Joey finally made a decision! Too bad Yugi had to be permanently traumatized in the process. I think next chapter will be the last, or Joey might change his mind again!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And the long waited for epilogue to Counter offer is here, thanks to talyag for reviewing and liking this story… might want to grab some crackers to go along with the cheesiness.

2 years later…  
“C’mon baby, push for me. I know you can do it. C’mon, c’mon…”  
Joey wiped the sweat away from Mai’s brow, smiling brightly at her as she screamed in agony and gripped his hand tighter. Joey patted her hand, looking across at Kaiba, who was holding Mai’s other hand and looking like he was about to vomit.  
“Mai, I know you are tired, but I need you to give me a couple of big pushes so we can get her out. Deep breaths, and push.”  
The doctor said, leaning in to help guide Mai and Joey’s daughter into the world. Mai yelled one more time, and all the sudden it was over, and the world changed.  
“Congrats you two, you’re now parent.”  
The doctor said, handing the baby off to a nurse who quickly wrapped her up before handing her to Mai for a moment.  
“Just a quick peek, and then we will go and get her cleaned off for you.”  
Mai smiled, looking down at her in amazement. Joey gazed down, too afraid to touch her.  
“She looks like Serenity did when she was born.””  
He commented, watching as the nurse took her back to get washed up and measured.  
“Great, 14 hours of labor for her to look like your side of the family… though I guess Serenity’s the best of the options.”  
Mai said, leaning back against the pillows and sighing. Joey linked his fingers with Mai, pulling her hand up to kiss it gently.  
“You did marvelous darling.”  
He said, winking at her.  
“Thanks Joey.”  
She said, smiling at her friend in appreciation. Kaiba smiled as he witnessed the scene between the two.  
“I’m going to go tell everyone that everything’s ok, and give you two a minute.”  
He announced, brushing himself off and straightening his coat before leaving the room. Mai watched him go, shanking her head.  
“Who would have thought that all Kaiba needed was to get laid? “  
She commented, winking at Joey before leaning back and closing her eyes. The two friends relaxed for a minute before the nurse brought back in their daughter.  
“How you guys picked out a name yet?”  
She asked handing her back to her mother.  
“Not yet, we wanted to look at her and pick one out then.”  
Joey answered, smiling down at the bundle in Mai’s arms, who was looking like she couldn’t decide whether to sleep or cry.  
“Well, she’s healthy. Ten toes, ten fingers, and she passed all of her testing. 21 ½ inches and 8lbs 6 ounces. Congrats, you two make some great babies.”  
The nurse said, smiling.  
“I’ll give you two a few minutes alone, but I know that your friends are waiting to see you, so just let me know when you’re ready.”  
Joey nodded, not wanting to take his eyes off of his daughter for a second. Mai scooted over, nodding to Joey to sit next to her on the bed.  
“Do you want to hold her?”  
She asked after he got settled. Joey nodded, reaching out for her.  
“So what are we going to name her?”  
He asked, smiling down at the baby before looking back up at Mai.  
“I was thinking- how about Diana? Roman Goddess of the hunt who had the ability to talk to animals. She’ll grow up to be strong, fierce, and independent.”  
“Just like her mama.”  
Joey whispered, leaning over to kiss Mai on the right temple. The two blonde’s relaxed, enjoying a few minutes of silence before everyone came bounding inside. A quiet tape at the door, and Kaiba stuck his head inside, blinking at them sitting on the bed before entering.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking apprehensively at the small child.  
“I’m exhausted, but we’ve decided on a name. Diana.”  
Mai said, running her fingers down her daughter’s arm. Kaiba nodded, before producing a small box.  
“I thought that now would be the best time for you to receive your push present.”  
He said, handing her the jewelry box. Mai’s eyes light up with mischief while she shook it.  
“Ooo, maybe it’s a pair of diamond earrings? Or a necklace? Did you buy it Kaiba or did Joey pick it out?”  
“Hey what’s that supposed to mean.”?”  
“Honey, I love you, but your taste in anything is atrocious. I mean you still have that green jacket from Duelist Kingdome.”  
Mai said, smiling as joey pouted on the bed. She opened thebox, blinking in surprise as the small keychain sitting in it.  
“I don’t understand-what is this.”  
“Well, Kaiba and I have been talking, and it seems a shame for you to have to go find a new place with a newborn. So we came up with a solution. Move into the mansion with us. You can have the west wingand decorate it however you want. That way, you’ll always have us to relie on when Diana needs anything.”  
Mai’s eyes filled up with tears, and she sniffledloudly.  
“You guys, this is too much, and I don’t want to be in the way of anything.”  
“Well Kaiba’s at the office most of the time anyway, it would be nice to have the company.”  
Joey said, sticking his tongue out at the CEO, who rolled his eyes. Mai regarded both men for a minute before smiling.  
“Well if you guys insist, who am I to say no?”  
Joey cheered, almost waking up Diana snorted before falling back to sleep.  
“She definitely gets that from your side of the family mutt.”  
Kaiba said before Mai swatted him on the chest.  
“You wanna hold her Kaiba? I mean, I guess you’re kinda her Uncle right? Or step-father? Cousin? Baby daddy’s sugar daddy? Maybe we should have thought this one through…”  
Joey said, getting lost in his thoughts while Mai and Kaiba groaned.


End file.
